This invention relates to new and improved molded egg carton construction which may be formed from pulp or foam or the like. More particulary, this invention relates to a carton of the type having viewing apertures or windows, but having greater strength and product protection characteristics than the known constructions of this type.
The construction of the egg carton is suitable for what is known in the trade as a 2 .times. 6 egg carton or a 2 .times. 5 egg carton or a "twin-6er" which comprises separable sections each of which contain six cells in two rows of three each.